


Tiny + Beautiful

by thewritingsloth



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, surnames are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: Florence and Isa get ready to go out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of fluff right before December, hope you'll like it !

Let me tell you, this evening, she was quite a sight. She was wearing the flower dress that she had bought last week, which suited her in the most perfect way, contrasting with her long red hair.

"Isabella, are you still with me ?"

I shook my head and looked at Flo: I must have been staring because she was lightly blushing.

"I caught you red-handed", she declared with a smile.

"And in what dimension is it a bad thing ?"

"What ?"

"That I'm watching you."

Flo's cheeks were bright pink by now, and I smiled.

"If it makes you shy, I'm only teasing you."

She approached me and brought me in her arms, lifting me off the ground. I yelped :

"Flo ! Put me down !"

Her delightful laugh filled the air, and she spun me around, with me half laid on top of her shoulders.

"By God, Florence !"

She took three or four steps forward and let me fall on the bed. I landed on the pillows with a giggle.

"Why did you even do such a thing ?"

Flo sat next to me, folding her legs under herself, her bare feet disappearing under the undone covers.

"Well, because it's funny. You're tiny."

I started pouting and turned around to face the wall, my back to her.

"Tiny Isa. Very tiny, and very easy to annoy."

I could feel her shift on the bed, and then she was pressed against me, spooning my ( _I quote_ ) tiny-self.

"Are you still sulking ?"

She pressed a tender kiss on my neck, and a shiver ran down my spine. I turned around in her arms to face her :

"No. But we are going to be late at the bar if we don't move now."

We exchanged a smile and she hugged me, then helped me up.

"So... why were you staring at me ?" Florence asked.

"Because you're stunning in that dress."

"Is that so..?"

I smiled. Florence wasn't the one to be convinced by compliments.

"Yes it is, Flo. I assure you it is."

"So tonight we are going to the bar as tiny and beautiful ?"

I weakly slapped her arm, knowing which nickname belonged to me.

"I'm not tiny !... but yes we are."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com


End file.
